Friends Don't Know Evrything
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: Robin has dream that hopes to never come true again. But when they go to a circus, his whole life will be changed forever. Please R&R! This is for all you Robin lover fans including me!
1. The Dream

**FRIENDS DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING**

**BY: KRISTEN WHEATLEY**

Chapter 1-A Dream

I'm breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. My heart beats hard. I can't stop running from the darkness behind me. Then, I see a family. They laugh with Joy, happiness. Something I haven't experienced in a while. They go into a circus. Laughs and thrills fill the room. I follow behind, I see acrobats, lion tamers, gorillas, everything. I smile and scream with joy.

I look down and see I'm in the air. My hand is on a trapeze. I look up and my father encourages me to swing. I do, I swing the trapeze with me on it and let go. But, I fall, my parent's smirk and laugh.

"He deserves it doesn't he!" my father says. He laughs the whole time with my mother by his side. I look down and see the one family that I had seen. The boy looks at me and cries. That boy **is** me. Myself when I was young. I look at myself, my shirt. I wear a shirt that is black. The word Failure is written all over it. I land on the ground. Like a feather lands on water. Blood splatters on my shirt. I look down and my mother, my father, they lay dead. Cover with blood.

My mothers' head turns, she laughs and fades away in the blood. My father the same. The blood has that same word in it. Failure. I reach toward the puddle, wanting to feel for my parents, their presence, nothing. Police grab me and pull me away. I scream let me go, let me go! I look up and they're headless. I get away and run. Heads follow me, their faces red. Blood red. I cannot run from them. They surround me. I hear laughter, evil laughter. My parents' souls appear.

"You let us die, you let us die!" they scream. I hear it echo. I yell no. I keep saying it. One of the heads bite me and I scream. They surround me. All biting me. My parents' laughter echoes still. I try to get away. They are too strong. I can't move. Blood gulps up my body. I am bloody, hurting in so many different ways. I can't escape the horror. The heads lift me up and I see myself in the mirror. **My slade self**. They all laugh. Still biting, still bleeding. I keep yelling let me go. But they won't. I still yell, for someone to hear me. I yell, I yell.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!"

"Robin, Robin! Wake up man!" I hear Cyborgs voice.

"What? Huh? It was a dream?" I say.

"yeah, whatever you were dreaming."

"We heard you screaming from the kitchen." Raven said.

"Yeah, and your room is farthest from the Kitchen." Beast boy says. I see Starfire and I feel better. Ever sense Tokyo, I've felt much better when I saw her.

"Are you undamaged?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What're we having for Breakfast?" They all look at me.

"Robin, it's lunch time." Beast boy says.

"What! Aw man. Not again!" That was my fifth time in a row.

"Man, maybe you need to see a doctor about that." Cyborg announces.

"No, I'm fine." I know I'm not. But I don't want them to worry. I sit up in my bed. My room **is** filled with worried friends and newspaper articles of Slade, Cinderblock, Plasmas, and Killer Moth. All the enemies the Titans had have in the past years. Being a year older changes everything. It seems just yesterday that we were fighting for the world's sake to destroy the Brotherhood of evil. Monsure Mallah was one of the hardest. Well, he **was** a giant gorilla. But now I'm 17. I need to start getting more mature. We're not kids. I had said that before. In Tokyo, it upsetted Starfire, I won't say it, but I'll think it.

I stand up in my room. My friends look **down **at me. Well, except beast boy, he's the same height as me.

"Robin, we are worried. For the last 5 days you've been screaming like this. And missing Breakfast." Starfire says that.

"Star, I'm ok really I am. It's just bad dreams. Nothing to it, ok?" I can tell she is not ok with it.

"But, there **is** something to it, isn't there Robin?" Raven always had to be the right one didn't she.

"No, there's not." There is. But I just can't admit it. Raven looks at me sternly. I can tell she's trying to get into my mind. The last time she had done that was when I had imagined Slade was here but he wasn't. She already knew too much about me now. If anyone knew most about me, it would be her. "Don't even try to get into my mind! It's nothing to worry about ok!" By that out burst, they probably figured something **was** wrong. But they would just have to get over it. The Alarm had gone off.


	2. LIKE THE CIRCUS?

**CHAPTER 2-LIKE THE CIRCUS?**

"Titans take action!" I looked around and head toward the screen. Beast Boy stands there frozen. Like he's been caught stealing a cookie.

"Oops." He says. By that we figure he accidentally pulled the alarm, again.

"Well, since that's over with, like the circus Robin?" Cyborg asks me. I stare at him. The circus, what I had just dreamed that night. Why would he bring that up?

"Why?"

"Well you better, me and BB got 5 tickets to go see it today."

"Today, as in right now."

"Well, not right now, but at 1:00 yeah!" I look off in the distance. I hadn't been in the circus in forever. That dream was as close as being in the circus since I was 12. I look at the clock, 12:15. 45 min till show time. I shrug.

"I guess I'll go." I say hesitantly.

"Great, take a bath and we'll leave." So I do. I take a bath and get out. Dry myself and wrap the towel around my, well you know. My place and walk out. I see Starfire coming the other way. Apparently she sees me too cause she laughs. I grab her by the hand and kiss her. I know she likes it, the nakedness of my body, my biceps, and my 6-pack. Oh yeah, I'll admit, I'm hot. I hear Cyborg yelling downstairs about how late we'll be if we don't stop kissing. So we stop and I go to my room to change.

"Wow! The circus!" Bb is yelling over top of all the screams and laughter. I look up at the tent and the sign says "_HALEY'S CIRCUS! STARRING THE FLYING SQUIRRLS!!!" _I stick my tongue out in disgust. The flying squirrels, a name my father had once said to me. We step inside the red and white striped tent and everything was amazing. Much more improvements then the last time I was there. An usher takes Starfires arm and she giggles. We sit down in the very front row. It was quite a view. You could probably touch the peoples legs you were so close. But, of course they had a gate separating the audience from the performers. I see a quite chubby man in a circus outfit. He had a name tag on it read "Hello my name is Haley" Then he had a button that said "Managers rock only when I'm it." I chuckled. Since he had that name and the circus was called Haley's circus, I figured he probably was the manager.

I look up at the Trapeze and a dreadful thought came to my mind. I looked down and they had no net. What if the performers fell to their very death. All the blame would be on that poor old man. So I wanted to prevent that, that man doesn't need that torture. So I want to be nice and I go up to him and clear my throat. It's almost show time so I have to talk quick.

"I don't care if they have nuts in them, I wanted them chocolate covered!" Haley is saying that. No wonder he is so fat.

"Excuse me sir, um Haley is you name?" I say.

"What do you want?! Oh, you're Robin!" he says taking back quickly what he had just said. "So sorry sir, how may I be of assistance?"

"Well, I noticed that you didn't have a net for the Acrobats."

"Well of course not! They are well trained and do this stunt all the time. It is just natural for them!"

"Then you've never been to Gotham."

"We've gone once here. It had to get our guts back before we came back." I looked down at the ground and looked back at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you want to come back?"

"Well you see, never mind, the show is about to start, I must be going!"

"But what about the net!"

"They'll be fine! It's natural!" He said running off. I got frustrated, this man wasn't listening to what I was saying. I jumped up and landed in front of Haley. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my face.

"You're not listening! Haven't you ever heard of the Grayson accident! His parents were killed! These people will die too if you don't put a net up now!" Haley looked at me with fear.

"I have heard, that was my circus." He said this so pathetically I just let him go.

"Fine, let them die. It will be your fault though." I pushed him down and walked over toward my seat. I sit back down with my arms crossing me. I look beside me and my friends just stare at me.

"Robin, we heard you all the way over here." Star says.

"Yeah, and it is loud in here!" BB says. I just stare at them. I look up at the Trapeze and I get worried.

"I just don't want those people to die, to fall to the ground." My friends look at me worried. Cyborg then smiles.

"Man, if something does happen then we're here. We won't let any harm come to that family." That is true. We are here. It makes me feel a little better, but I still will worry.

"We won't let them die Robin, we promise." Raven says and a just have to give up. They'll just keep trying to make me feel better. I guess it's there job.


	3. OH NO!

**CHAPTER****3-OH NO!**

My friends and I finally settled down and the lights went out. Suddenly a voice came and said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting Haley's Circus!" The crowd roared and screamed with joy. The sight was amazing. There were elephants rolling on giant balls. There were clowns on stilts and magicians. I applaud with it but I knew that my friends could do all that. BB can change into an elephant and roll on a ball. Raven can do Magic, Starfire can probably be that tall by flying, and Cyborg could do…. I don't know what Cyborg could do, but it would be something. Anyways, my friends were over joyed with it. Even though they could do those things too, they didn't think about that, they just thought about the fun of coming. Maybe I need to start doing that.

"And now presenting the finally of the group! The Flying Squirrels!" The crowd cheered. "And as always, they will be performing without the safety of a net!" The crowd ooed and awed. I cringed and sat back in my seat. This was it, the dangerous part.

MEANWHILE, ONTOP THE POLE OF THE ACROBATS….

"Mother, must we do this boring trick again?" came an English boys voice.

"Now Jonathan, we must, this is what we do best." Replied the mother.

"Besides, maybe something exciting will happen this time." The father said. They all raised their heads high. They had a very big ego. Haley gave them the signal and the father jumped with the trapeze in his hand and leaped to the next one. That same trapeze came back to the mother and she swung on it and grabbed the fathers hand and they flipped to the other side. Jonathan sighed and grabbed the trapeze and swung. It was his shot, he swung with a double flip in mid air and got to the other side. The crowd roared. They made it.

My heart felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen off. They weren't in any danger after all.

"And now for the GRAND FIANALY!" Came that voice. The bricks came back on my heart. I knew something was going to happen, just knew. My gut swelled and I started to grab the armrest. I held on to it with a death grip. The father grabbed the trapeze and swung.

"Mother, why is the pole shaking?" The pole started to shake and the wires too. "Mom, Dad! Look up!" The wire snapped and the mother was about to swing on the trapeze. The father looked behind and said,

"Take care of your mum." He fell and the mother slipped.

"Oh No!" She yelled trying to grip the pole. But they fell, they were falling.

"Titans! Take action!" I yelled. Starfire flew up and caught the dad while Raven got the mom. BB turned into a pterodactyl and Cyborg jumped on. The pole started to crumble and the other wire was shaking. The whole tent was filled with screams of horror. BB and Cyborg were trying to dodge the falling rocks. But it hit them, one big giant one hit their heads and they went out cold. They plummeted to the ground as BB changed back to normal. "Cyborg, Beast Boy no!" Starfire and Raven got them though. They were safe but that small boy was still up there. I had to get him. I jumped from falling rock to falling rock 'till I reached him. "Take my hand!"

"I'm scared!"

"I know you are but take hand if want to live!" He grabbed it and the Pole shook more.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Don't worry, you're going to live!" That one wire was still up and the trapeze was too. I got an idea. "On the count of three we're going to swing."

"On that thing! You must be crazy! It's falling apart!"

"I know it is! Just do it ok!" I look down and my friends are looking up at me. "I'm going to grab it an you slide down to my ankles! Just like you'd do if you were flipping with another person!"

"SAY WHAT! It's not time to be performing, it's time to be getting out of here!"

"I know that! Just do it!" I looked down again and my friends still looked at me, hoping I wouldn't die. "One,"

"You're crazy!"

"Two!"

"This is insane!"

"Three!" I jumped and the boy obeyed my orders, we flipped to the other trapeze. But it broke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I don't want to die!" I pulled my Robin Claw out and shot it at the pole. We landed on the ground. But we weren't safe.

"The whole place is coming down! We got get outa here!" Cyborg said. We agreed and ran out of the tent. Just in time. The whole place collapsed after we got out.

"Oh my baby!" the mother said as she hugged the boy. "You don't have any scratches do you?"

"Maybe just one." The whole family hugged each other.

"See, Cyborg told you everything be ok!" BB says. I look at them.

"You almost got killed. Be lucky you didn't." They stood there not saying anything. I looked over and saw a man running, running from behind the tent.


	4. THE CROOK

**CHAPTER 4-THE CROOK**

"Stop where you stand!" I yell. The man looks at me and has horror in his eyes. He keeps running and I chase after him. I grab his shirt and throw him against the wall of another building. "What're you doing running from the scene mister?"

"I swear! I didn't have anything to do with cutting the rope with a knife!" He says shaking. I give him an eyebrow and push him up higher on the building.

"How do you know that the Trapeze wire was cut with a knife?" He has a shocked face on him as if he had said the wrong thing.

"I've revealed too much, I'm sorry!"

"About what?" He covers his mouth and shakes his head. "What did you do?!" He still shakes his head and covers his mouth while I shake him. Then a glistening glare catches my eyes. "What's this?" I pull out a knife. I look at him and shake my head.

"Tha-tha-that's not mine I swear it isn't!" I throw him on the ground and give him my 'your dead' face. He goes into shock and yells out, "OK, I'll admit it! That is my knife but he hired me too! I didn't want too, he said he'd kill my boy, I just didn't want him to die! You don't understand man! You'll go desperate measures to save some one!" I look down and can tell he's telling the truth.

"Like we're going to believe that crook!" Cyborg yells.

"Cy, I do believe." I say. My friends look at me as if I were nuts.

"What! How are you going to believe something like that Robin! There's no such thing as a crook doing something bad to protect somebody!" I stare at him and look at the man.

"But there is." I put the man down and walk toward the police. "This man's innocent. It was somebody else who did that. But we'll find out somehow." My friends look at me now as if **I** were the crook.

"You're letting someone get away with murder you know that right?" BB replies.

"Technically, he really didn't do it. The man who hired him did." BB puts his hand on his head. I walk over to the man and pick him up to make him stand straight. "So, who did hire you?" The man has fear and terror in his eyes. He takes out a piece of paper and writes something down on it. He folds it and hands it over to me.

"I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and that innocent family. I won't ever bother you again." I look down and a tear twinkles down from his eye. "Tell my boy, that I loved him and that I thought he was the world. Tell him that his daddy said he had to do this for the best of his family. For the worlds sake. For everybody in Gotham City." He starts to cry more but no sound comes from him.

"What are you doing?" I say. He takes out a gun from behind him. "Hold up sir. We don't want any trouble."

"This isn't for you." He puts the gun next to his head. "This is for me." He shoots himself.

We all are speechless as his body flings down to the ground and the blood spews out everywhere. My eyes widen as if someone had tackled my heart. BB gasps and just faints. I look at the mans body lies motionless, it lies in front of me. His eyes, wide with fear and terror. Like, he had seen a ghost. I turn around slowly to see that BB has fainted and Cyborg is shaking everywhere. If he keeps acting like that, he'll crash his whole system. Raven has shock on her face for once and looks away from the tortures scene. Starfire looks at me. She turns away from the scene and I can hear her crying. I turn back hoping that maybe the body was gone. Nope, still there. I finally collapse onto the man and shake him.

"Why did you do this to yourself? Why? You had a family; you were going to have a second chance. You killed yourself. Suicide. Why? Why did you do it?!" I keep shaking him. The police grab me away from the scene and pull me back. My gloves are covered with the mans blood. "Let me go! Let me go!" I yell. Finally I stop. The scene seemed so familiar. My dream. It meant something. This is what it meant. All I hear now are the sobs of dreading people and the sirens of the ambulance. Everything seems so foggy. I see them pick the man up and put him in the ambulance. They don't rush. They zip him up in a white bag and leave. All is left is the Titans and the circus…and me. Me, I, I sit here, crying.

We're back at the tower and I'm changed into clean clothes. Everyone is just moping around and staring. No arguments about the remote or video games or even about losing anything. Just flat silence. Cyborg then speaks up.

"I've never seen someone commit suicide."

"I've never seen someone die." BB continues.

"I've never seen so much blood." Raven goes on.

"I've never seen any of the sort." Star says. I look down and turn to head toward my room. I stop and turn back to find the Titans looking at me for a response.

"I have." I say. My friends look at me pathetically and I figure they want me to continue. All I do though is pull out the little piece of paper the man had gave to me before. It read 'I write you this final note of life to announce that my son lives on Wayne Lane. House number 4961. Please let him know about this. I plea, say I was murdered. Not suicide, I beg you Robin, promise me you'll take care of my baby boy. He's only 8. I did this, I did this to keep them all safe. Them safe from the monster man.' I crumple the note and stuff it into my pocket.

"Why did he choose me? Why does he want me to keep his life living? I just don't want to go through this." I hand the crumpled note over to my friends and they stare at me.

"Robin, you must be the one to tell him. This man trust you and you only Robin. You must tell the boy." Star says. I look at her. I agree and turn toward the door.

"Let's pay this boy a visit." The others nod and we head out the door. Head out to help a small boy.


	5. THE MEETING

CHAPTER 5-THE MEATING

"So this the place?" BB asks me.

"This is the address he gave us." We all gulp and ring the door bell. No answer. We ring it again. Still no answer.

"Maybe he isn't home."

"Or maybe an 8 year old boy is told not to open the door for strangers." Cyborg says.

"So what do we do? Blast it down?"

"Works for me!" Cy points his cannon at the door but Raven stops him.

"Or I can just go threw the door and unlock it." Cyborg looks at her and grins.

"Uh, right! That was going to be my 2cd suggestion!" He laughed as Raven just shook her head. She turned to the door and went threw. We're waiting for her to open it when we hear,

"Get out you demon! Trespasser, Trespasser! Call 911!" We figure it's the boy. Raven finally opens the door and we see that she just has her hand on the boys head holding him back while he squirms to hit her. "Let me go you demon! Let me go!" He squirms and squirms but can't get free.

"Well, are you all coming in or do I have to hit this kid before you do?" Raven says sarcastically.

"You can't come in here! This is private property owned by the Salsa family. I can call the cops on you!"

"If you haven't realized, we practically are the cops." Cy replies. The kid looks up to be surprised.

"You're the police? Why didn't you announce that when you came in?"

"Kid, can you not see that we're-"

"Cyborg." I say.

"What?!"

"He's blind."

"I'll say, blind as a bat!"

"No, I mean, he's really blind." Cyborg looks down to see that the kids eyes are as foggy as the sky on a cold, chilly day.

"Oh." He stands up straight and everyone seems to give the kid pity. I can tell the kid is frustrated.

"I can probably tell that you all are looking at me with sadness in your hearts. Well, don't! I don't need pity! I'm fine!" We all look at him. He doesn't understand that his father is dead.

"I know you're frustrated right now, but do you mind telling me your name?" I say. The boy looks at me with anger.

"No! I'm not going to tell you anything! Not until my daddy gets here! Only then shall I speak of such forsaken words."

"For an 8 year old boy, he sure knows a lot of big words." BB mumbles. I grab the boys hand and can feel that he's scared. Hey, if I was blind and some people came in my house saying they were the police, I would be scared too.

"Listen, I know you're terrified right now, but we need some information." I say with grief.

"Why? Where's my dad?" We all look at him and no one wants to tell him. But I have to.

"Little boy, your father has been-" I can't think of what to say. Killed, murdered, suicide? Should I lie, or shouldn't I? For the kids sake, I have to lie.

"Been what? What happened?" He says. Cold chills run through my body up and down.

"Been killed." The boys eyes tear up but he shuts them quickly. He takes a deep breath and a shaky voice comes out.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything."


	6. Grief

**CHAPTER 6-GRIEF**

"So he's really dead huh?" The boy asks.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything-" I say.

"He killed himself. I know he did." I look away.

"We'll arrange the best funeral we can."

"It's ok, you don't have to." I look at him.

"Someone has to."

"I'll get my friend to, he's rich. It's ok really. He's been writing these notes and recording them on a tape about suicide. I always thought that maybe there was hope he wouldn't but-" He stopped and cried a little. "That maybe he would think about me and not be so selfish." I looked at him sadly.

"I know how it feel to loose someone. It's not fun; maybe I could call your friend. Having someone that you could talk to helped me through my tough times." He looked at me.

"Ok. He is my best friend. His name is Tim Drake. He lives with Bruce Wayne."

"Did you say Bruce Wayne?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tim's parents died so Bruce took him in. He loves him like he really is his dad."

"What's his number?"

"Well he has this phone, it's a blackberry touch screen. Its number is, 595-332-4214."

"Dick Grayson's phone." I whispered.

"Yeah, it was his. How'd you know?" I stuttered.

"Uh, who doesn't know?"

"Oh." I quickly dialed in the number but someone came into the house.

"Don't have to call us Skylar! We came over as soon as we heard the news! That's terrible what happened!"

"Tim! Shut up! Don't remind him about it!" Came a girls voice. As the two kids came into the room they stopped dead in their tracks. "Omg Tim, it's, it's-"

"ROBIN!" They both screamed. They came rushing at me like a stampede. The kid named Skylar smiled and laughed.

"Come on you guys, leave him alone." He said.

"We know everything about you! Well, except your identity, but you could tell us that couldn't you?"

"Silica!" Tim yelled.

"What?"

"That's rude! You don't ask super heroes that stuff."

"And like you know any thing about super heroes."

"Uh, well." She glared at him. "Be quiet! I know a whole lot more than you do!"

"Oh really? How?"

"Well for one, uh." He was quiet and he looked at me. "Uh."

"That's your answer? Uh?"

"Just shut-up Silica!"

"Fine! Be rude! I don't give a crap!" Everyone looked at the bickering kids when a voice called out.

"Can't you all stop fighting for once? Brings me back to the old days with me and Dick-" Bruce Wayne steps in and looks straight at me. "Grayson."


	7. Bruce and Tim

**CHAPTER 7-BRUCE AND TIM**

I look into Bruce's eyes and can tell he's surprised to see me. My friends and the kids just stare at us confused as to what was going on.

"Tim, why don't you Silica go make supper for us. I'm sure Skylar and his guest are very hungry." He smiled and Tim nodded his head as the two went into the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about fixing us anything Timothy, we were just heading out for some pizza." Bruce glared at me. My friends the same.

"Oh come on Robin! Please! We have pizza all the time!" BB says. I glance over at him.

"Well, I think your friends want to stay." Bruce says.

"Well, I'm the leader. They obey me, not you." I turn to the others and walk in between them wanting them to follow me. I notice that they're not and turn back around to them to see their faces in a sad form.

"Come now Robin, they want to stay and have a decent meal for once. I'm sure you haven't had one in a long time."

"Actually we have a decent meal every night." I snap back.

"If that's the truth, why is it always blue?" Cy says sarcastically. Bruce smiles at me like he had won.

"Fine, we'll stay for supper, but we're leaving after that ok?" They nod their head yes and all rush to the kitchen to find pasta and steak waiting for them.

We eat the meal and everyone is rubbing their tummy signaling that they were full.

"Didn't know you could cook so good, kid." Cy says.

"Comes natural." Tim replied.

"If natural is spending most of your life watching the stove for Alfred I guess so." Silica giggled. People were chatting and eating, just having a good time. Even Skylar was happy although his dad had just died. Everyone was happy, everyone except for me. I just stared at Bruce the whole time searching through memories of him. What I was most wondering was who exactly was this Tim kid.

"So Tim, you live with the multi billionaire Bruce Wayne. Must be fun, huh?" I say.

"Sure is! Ever since I started to live with him, I made great friends. Including Silica and Skylar." I smiled. He didn't really have it that bad, I guess.

"That's funny though, I never remember Bruce Wayne having a wife or a kid." I glare at him trying to make fun of him. "Well, at least not a wife. That's for sure."

"A wife? Duh, no way! Bruce has so many girlfriends, he can't even keep count!" Tim jokes. My friends laugh.

"Well, how did you become his kid?" He stared at me.

"I don't want to say." His eyes looked at the plate of food on the table and he twirled his fork around in the pasta. I don't mention it anymore.

"I can't believe we're actually eating supper with the Teen Titans! And especially Robin!" Silica says.

"I guess you're a really big fan, huh?"

"Number uno at your service!" I chuckle.

"So what all do you know about me?"

"What don't I is the question. Well, except your identity." My friends look at the girl anxious to see what she knows that they don't. "Well, I know that you used to work with Batman. I know that you were the boy wonder. And that you moved to jump city because you and him got in a fight. But you're back in Gotham! So you're going to stay right?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Oh." Bruce then got up and walked away.

"Where're you going?" Skylar asked.

"Just outside for some fresh air is all, don't fret, I'll be back soon." He opened the door and went outside. All the kids looked at me like they wanted to say something to me that they could finally say.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, Tim says that he knows who you are." I stare at them. My friends hear this and come rushing over.

"Uh, could you guys go outside maybe for a sec? More like on the roof or something so Bruce don't see you."

"But, robin. Why on the roof?" Star asks.

"Just do it ok?" They all looked worried but they obey and find a way up there. "So, you really think you know who I am, huh?" I say as they leave.

"Well, Tim says he knows but we know better." Silica replies.

"Well, who am I?" They all look at each other and Tim stares up at me.

"It's pretty hard to miss when you used to be in my position." I look at him. "You sure Bruce can't hear? Or your friends? He made me swore I wouldn't tell a living soul, but I just don't think it's right to hind something like this from you." I'm surprised.

"Positive they can't hear."

"Well, you're the all time, coolest, kid in town. Dick Grayson."


	8. Uh, yeah, pretty much

**CHAPTER 8-UH, YEAH, PRETTY MUCH**

I look at Tim and turn my head.

"You really think I'm Richard Grayson?" He nodded. The other kids just stare at me waiting for the truth to come out. I sighed and began to take off my mask when Bruce walked back in.

"Alright, Tim, Silica! I think it's time to go home now!" I stare back at him and can tell he's angry.

"What about Skylar?" Tim says.

"Now Tim! The Titans will take care of him!"

"But that's not right! He's my best friend! We can't leave him hanging like this! His dad died! We're all he has left!" I looked up. Those words echoed through my mind. All he has left? I shook my head and stared at the boy. Tim was trying his best to defend Skylar.

"Tim! I said now and I meant it!" The titans heard the yelling and came rushing down.

"Calm down old pops. You always were too serious." I said. Bruce looked at me amazed I had spoken to him in such a way.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that? Both of you! Tim, you're the cause of this! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone about this!"

"I'm sorry! It just wasn't right!" He snapped back.

"It was just as right as anything! You're going to be in serious trouble!"

"You actually think that hiding your feeling from the new superhero of time is actually going to make anything better? He has a right to know!"

"New superhero of time? That's what this is about?"

"No-"

"And he has no right! Never has and never should Tim! Get it through your thick skull of yours that things aren't fare in life and sometimes you can't always fix them! Don't you get that! Can you not see that?!" Tim's eyes started to water. He looked into Bruce's eyes.

"Yes." He turned and ran off as he left Bruce jaw dropped. He stood up straight and turned to face us. Everyone just stared at him. What just happened? That's what everyone was thinking.

"I'll go get him Bruce. Don't worry." Silica said with an edge to her voice. I could tell she was just as upset as anyone. I saw her eyes water right before she ran off to catch him. I turned to Skylar. He had it real bad. His dad died and now his two best friends were upset and running off. Bruce had just screamed at them too. Bruce also had seemed all full selfish too. Although Skylar had it the worst his eyes didn't water. He stood there still with his hands in his pockets. He probably lost all emotion after he went blind and his dad died. Nothing had to make sense to this kid. He was eight and all this happens in one day? It had to be tough. I walk over to Skylar but he puts his hand up and looks up. I know he knows it's me.

"Don't be worried. Tim will be back. Unfortunately, he'll be back. Don't pity me. I don't need it." He said this so modatoned. No emotion, like he was just sucked dry of it.

"Unfortunately?" I asked. Skylar was going to reply when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I look up and it's Bruce glaring down at me. He was angry but still sad at the same time. It confused me. He kind of looked scary.

"If you didn't pop up along, none of this would've happened." He started to tear up. "Robin," He bent down to me and whispered something in my ear. "I love you Dick." He then clutched his fist and punched me right in the face. I went flying back into my friends still surprised and still trying to process what he had said. He stared back at me then ran off to get both Tim and Silica. He ran off, leaving me still shaken by both things that had happened.


	9. Jerk!

**CHAPTER 9-JERK!**

My friends and I looked at Skylar who could tell what had happened. He needed someone. But who? We for sure couldn't take him in. I got up from my friends and kneeled down to Skylar. He just shook.

"We're going to have to put you in foster care." He looked up at me.

"I told you I didn't need pity."

"Fine, I'm not giving you pity. I'm giving you a place to stay."

"I can live on my own."

"That's not true, you're only 8 you can't possibly-"

"You did. Can't that count?" I was surprised and looked at him.

"You don't have skills like me. You got to go there."

"NO I DON'T! If anyone you would know how it feels to not have a father. Or a mother." It was true. I did know.

"That's different. They were killed on purpose, your father killed himself, don't know why, but did."

"I don't care. When's the funeral? I'll go to it then I'll live on my own."

"I'm not letting you do that."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because I know how you feel, but this place is safer. You'll like it there; you'll meet new friends and get new parents. You'll get a long great with them."

"You don't know what I'll do! You can't tell me anything because you don't know squat about me! Who wants to adopt a blind kid anyways?" I know it's hard on him but I can't get through to him.

"A lot of people would."

"Yeah for sympathy, I don't want that. I have enough adults saying oh that poor thing. Emphasis on the thing. They think I'm a thing and not a person. They don't think I can function like a normal person. But I can! I'll prove it!"

"How are you going to prove that?" I blurt out. I didn't mean to say that.

"You don't think I can either."

"That's not it."

"Yes it is! I'll show all you wrong!" He ran out the door and left us. Now only the Titans and me were left.


	10. Supernatural

**CHAPTER 10-SUPERNATRUAL**

So we're just standing all around and all waiting to see what happens next. What could possibly happen next? Everyone has gone. Tim, Silica, Skylar, and even Bruce. All because of me. Bruce was right, if I never had popped a long, everything would've been fine. So I gave the signal for us to head out when we come to see Skylar in the middle of the road.

"Come on Skylar, we got to take you." I say.

"No, I'm proving you wrong." He replied. I look up the hill to find a car coming down it, and heading toward Skylar.

"Skylar, get out of the road!" He said nothing. Skylar started to lift his hands and do a circular motion with them. "Skylar." The car was heading straight toward him now. I plunged toward him as the car almost hit. I expected to be rammed with excruciating pain, but instead, I felt like I just bounced off a trampoline and slammed onto the ground. I rubbed my butt as I looked up. I was shocked at what I was seeing. "Skylar, you can-"

"Create force fields? Yes." The car had flipped on it's back and a blue dome covered him.

"But how?" I asked confused. The titans ran to the cars aid as he tried to get out. I looked at how severely the man was hurt. I looked at Skylar who thought he had impressed us.

"When I was young-"

"I don't care!" He was stunned. "Your power just got that man hurt very badly!" "It did?" I looked at him. He was blind, yes, but I knew he had common sense.

"Why would you put some ones life at risk just to impress someone?" He looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Why would you?!?! Answer me!"

"Come on Robin, don't be so harsh on the boy. He's only 8." Cy said.

"I don't care! If he has guts to do that, then he needs to be yelled at. Why would you do that?!?!"

"I don't know, why would you Robin?" A deeper more mature voice came. Robin turned sharply to see Bruce alone.

"Where's the kids?"

"At home, Alfred picked them up. Mind sharing your story about a certain person and maybe, me."

"This has nothing to do with you!" The titans stared at us.

"Robin, what is the all famous Bruce Wayne talking about?" Starfire asked.

"NOTHING!" She was shocked and backed away. "Sorry." Bruce came toward me like he was sad. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, tell them. They'll always be there for you." I looked back up to him.

"They don't need to know." The others looked at us as BB gasped.

"No way!" He said.

"What?"

"There's only one person Bruce Wayne would ever comfort like that!" Cy looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I remember now." He said.

"Remember what?" Starfire asked.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! Is it true? Are you really?" BB asked. Robin nodded. BB gasped and almost fainted. Almost.

"You're Dick Grayson aren't you?" Cy asked. He nodded once more then stared at Bruce.

"Why? Why at this time would you make it difficult? Why at this time, when I saw a man shoot himself in front of me, have to tell his kids, then you yell at the two oldest, you punch me, and now this? Why?" Robin asked. Bruce looked down.

"I think it's time for you and your friends to understand something Dick." Robin looked at him. "Life is unexpecting, it is mysterious, weird and unforgiving. Maybe after we arrange that funeral for that man, we will talk then. Until then, I'll keep Skylar under my watch. I'm sure Alfred won't mind." Bruce then took Skylar in his arms and left. Leaving the Titans alone, speechless. Leaving, his only son that ever mattered to him, confused. Robin shook his head and turned to the titans.

"You heard him, let's make a funeral arrangement." They all nodded.

Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy and I finally got time too! Hope you all like this chapter! Make sure to check out my other stories: The Foster Father/The Father-which is finished, Make Life Count-which is the sequel to The Father but you don't have to read the first one to know what's going on, and well, just look at my site for other verities! Thanks, OH! And for those of you who are reading Make Life Count, I have updated that as well! Thanks! I do mot own batman, teen titans or any of this what so ever and yadde yadde ya.


	11. What Do You Mean Hiding?

**CHAPTER 11-WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIDING?**

When we got to the Tower my friends stared at me like I had done something wrong. Well, to them, I had.

"What?" I ask. Cy stared at me.

"_What?_ WHAT? Is that what you have to say for yourself? Just, What?" I looked at him.

"Uh, yeah?" He scoffed and turned the other way. Raven took the place then.

"Robin, you hid this from us." I look at her like she's insane. _His it from us?_ You mean hid it from Star, BB, and Cy. She knew everything since she had gone into my mind.

"Us? Yeah, like that's the case." She got wide eyed and stopped talking. She knew what I meant. Cy then turned back around and looked at me.

"Robin, we understood that you wanted to keep your identity away from us, but it's just not right. You know everything about all of us, and we didn't know squat about you. We thought it was because it was personal, turns out it was, but, not this personal! How could you not tell us that you were Dick Grayson?!?!" I stared at him.

"I was hiding." They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIDING?!?!" I looked down to the ground then. "This explains everything now, the whole thing why you were so worried about that acrobat family, why you were rude to Bruce Wayne, why you think everything is your fault. Robin, Why?" I didn't know what to say then. I was just quiet. "Never mind, I give up! If you're not going to trust us enough to tell us why, I give up!" Star looked at Cy as he walked away. She turned to me and gave me this look like I was a zombie to her. Then she asked that dreadful question,

"Um, who exactly is Dick Grayson?" Everyone turned and stared at her. I looked down to the ground again.

"Guess we'll never know for real who he was. Robin won't tell us." Cy said. "Robin will never tell-"

"He's a lost dead soul." I said. They all turned to me then. "A boy who is invisible to the human race. A boy who lives in shadows and misery, a young dead boy." Everyone gave me this sorrowful face.

"Robin." Star said.

"It's ok Star, I'm just going to my room now." BB squinted at me like he was looking for something.

"Dude, are you-"

"No." I wiped my eyes and got up to go to my room.

"Robin you're crying?" Star said. I didn't say another word then. Just left. Left them all behind.

After a while, I heard someone knock at my door. I had stopped, um, tearing up my allergies, and I answered,

"What?"

"Hey, uh, Robin? It's me Cy, I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes but reluctantly answered.

"What?" Cy looked at me.

"Back there, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I rolled my eyes again.

"Cy, don't treat me like I'm some kind of kid needing comfort."

"Well, back there, I think you did."

"Excuse me?" Cy stared at me then.

"Robin, what you said back there, it was Dick's heart spewing out. You need to let that loose, and whatever you have against Bruce, you need to get over it! It was a while back when whatever happened so stop it. And stop being an over the top emo guy. It doesn't work." He then turned and left. I frowned and turned the other way. He was right I suppose. But he doesn't know how it feels. How this feels. He just doesn't.

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning when the funeral was in focus. There were a few people there. The guys family, his Kid Skylar, The titans and I, and Tim and Bruce. There were tears shed. I couldn't cry anymore. It was all my fault I kept thinking. If only I had done something earlier. But one of the main questions in my mind was, who was the man really behind all of it? Why was there a man that wanted to kill that acrobat family? I just kept thinking these things over and over again. I looked over to where Bruce was again. He just had his hand on Tim's arm. I kept my distance from Bruce. But, the sad thing was, my friends kept their distance from me as well. I was alone. No matter what someone would say, I was alone.

After the body was buried, I decided to take a chance. So, knowing me, I went up to Bruce and reliantly asked,

"So, where's that girl at?" Bruce looked at me like he was surprised.

"She was just one of my friends Mr. Robin." Tim answered.

"Oh." Bruce looked at me again. "What about Skylar? What's going to happen to him?"

"His aunt's going to take him in." Bruce said this time. I still thought of what he did. What Bruce had said. _'I love you Dick.'_ He loved Dick. As a son of course, but he loved Richard, not Robin. So Robin didn't care. And yeah, nice way of him to show that, punching me right after he says that. But I was still uncomfortable. "Robin, we need to talk." I look at him.

"What for? You're just a multi billionaire that me, Robin doesn't know." It was right, Robin didn't know him. Know sir, did he know Bruce Wayne. He then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into an ally. He looked both ways to make sure everything was clear.

"Take off your mask Robin." Oh! So now he was ordering me around?

"Why? You can't tell me what to do!" He stared at me.

"Dick, I'm sorry-"

"My name is Robin! Dick Grayson died a long time ago." Bruce stared at me then, like I was lost. I was lost.

"Fine, Robin, I know we've had our differences, but this is serious. There is a killer on the streets and you're moping around about seeing someone get shot in front of you."

"Oh, well sorry if I can't impress you your majesty."

"Robin stop it!" He looked both ways again the grabbed my mask.

"Hey! What the crap are you doing?!?!" He then ripped my mask off. I closed my eyes tightly.

"It's ok, it's just you and I." I opened my eyes. I saw him starring back at me, pitifully.

"Give me that!" I grabbed my mask back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dick, I know we fought, and I am sorry about that. But you must understand. You have to find this man. He is a lunatic killer who will stop at nothing." I looked down. "And Dick?" I looked back up at him. "I miss the old times when we were partners. When you I, you know, used to actually get along. When we were-" I stared at him.

"Were what?"

"Never mind." I looked down again then back up at him. "I'm sorry." I looked at him as I put my mask back on then left. I needed answers, and quick. My friends don't trust me right now and Bruce just went all sentimental. I'm going to have to go solo on this one. No matter how much I hated knowing that Bruce was right, I did need to find this guy, and quick. The first place I needed to start with, the circus.


	12. Oh My Geez!

**CHAPTER 12-OH MY GEEZ!**

I looked over the tent that was being taken down. They seemed to be in a hurry.

"Come on now! Hurry up, we have a busy schedule! Move it!" Haley said. My suspensions were right. I jumped down in front of Haley as he screamed. "Akk! Lordy Robin, you mustn't do that to an old man like me."

"Why are you leaving so soon? You are scheduled to stay for three more days." He stared at me with horror.

"Well, with my employees almost dieing I thought it might be a good idea."

"Why didn't you do that the day it happened?" He stared at me again. I saw everyone was. Then there was that one acrobat family I saw. They were lucky we were there. That innocent boy would've had nothing left if we hadn't shown.

"Look man, I can't talk to you no longer, we got to get out of here."

"Why? What is it Haley?" He turned away.

"Listen man, if I keep talking to you I might get killed." He looked both ways as if he were looking to see I anyone was listening. "There's this guy, he's really scary, after that accident he came up to me, when everyone was gone and grabbed me by the collar."

"What'd he say?"

"He said, 'tell anybody about what I'm going to say and you're dead meat.' I nodded my head." He stopped.

"Then what?"

"Is that understood old man?!?!" The mystery man had said.

"Of course, I won't tell a soul!" Haley had replied.

"Good. You see, you're next man, that man killed himself on purpose cause he knew I would kill him first. That hoopla he was saying was all a lie. It's because of me!"

"Why are you telling me this sir?" He stared at him as if he would kill him right there.

"Why? Simple, you'll be my next victim if you do tell."

"So you're just telling me this because you want a reason to kill someone?"

"Exactly." He grinned and started to laugh. "I'm after the Grayson kid alright? You know where he's at?"

"No sir!"

"You lying to me old man?!?!"

"No sir!"

"Do you know any of his relatives?"

"The last of his family died 5 years ago."

"That was his parents yes?"

"Yes." The man sneered.

"Where did he stay?"

"Last I heard he was with Bruce Wayne."

"That rich snob?"

"He's actually kind of nice."

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes sir!"

"He would be 17 by now."

"How do you know that?"

"I said Shut up! You only talk when I ask you something you hear me old man?!?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Doesn't Mr. Wayne have a kid?"

"Not really, just another adopted boy."

"What's his name?"

"If memory serves, it would be Timothy Drake."

"A Drake?"

"Yes sir." The man laughed then.

"Well isn't that something? He has Drakes boy!"

"Uh?" The man looked at him. "Sorry, no talking."

"How many children do you have old man?"

"Two beautiful girls, and I'm only 42."

"What's their names?"

"Jana, she's only 5 and Silica, she's 13. She lives with her mother here in Gotham." The man smiled at him.

"You want to see your daughters grow up yes?"

"Yes." The man laughed again. He pointed a gun at his head.

"Then be sure not to tell this story to anyone, I'll give you three days to get out of here, if you're not, you'll be dead by sunset."

"Yes sir!" He turned away then.

"Oh, and if you see little Dickey, tell him I'm hunting him down."

"Yes sir." Haley stared at him then. "Who are you?" The man turned around and laughed. Haley gasped. "You're-"

"Well, who was it?!?!" Haley was silent.

"I can't tell you."

"Haley, if you tell me then it could very well save innocent lives." Haley looked up.

"Oh no! It's sunset! I must be going!" He got away from me but I yelled,

"Haley! Who was the man?" he sighed.

"He was, AKKK!" His blood spewed everywhere over the ground and on me.

"HALEY!" I looked down, a gunshot to the back of the head. By the looks of it, it came from the north. I looked up as something flew at me. I dodged automatically. The thing went into a tree near by. I looked back. The tag said, To Robin. I grabbed it and opened the note attached to it. It read: _Dear Robin,_

_Seems that you have discovered a little secret that rat couldn't hold. Ah well, at least he wouldn't last to tell you my name. Stay out of the way or you'll be my next victim, and more innocence will be gone by the week._

I crumbled it up then looked at myself. Haley was dead, and I was covered with his blood as the police arrived. I showed them the note and they cleared me. They did the whole crime scene thing as I just stood there. This was the second time this had happened to me and I wasn't freaking out. But that's when the shock started to come. I collapsed and tried to fight the tears back but they wouldn't stop. They just ran down my face uncontrollably. I think what it was, was knowing I could've stopped it, could've stopped what this man was doing, but now a man I had no idea about was running loose and killing innocent people. Leaving me scarred. Scarred with the peoples blood. And I couldn't do anything about it. And this man was doing it because of the one thing I always tried to hide from. Because of Dick Grayson.

That's when my friends showed up, they patted me on the back as I got up. The tears went away, but the scary part was, why I didn't know why I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Guess it was just all the torture I had been through in the past days. Starfire sat beside me as my friends drove me back to the tower. Nobody said a word on the way there.

***************

I sat in my room alone with a clean pair of my uniform on. I just sat on my bed, thinking. Why was it happening to me? Why me? There were more questions then answers. My door opened then closed as someone sat beside me.

"Robin?" Starfire said. I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"You are sorrowful?" I smiled.

"A little, you made it better." She only numbed the pain really. She did not smile back.

"Robin, me and you are best friends correct?"

"Correct." She looked down.

"Our friends told me about Dick Grayson."

"Oh." I looked down then.

"Robin, I trust you, but if you can't even trust me with this then-"

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you Star." She looked at me. "I just didn't want to remember it." She took my hand. I stared into her eyes.

"I know that Haley used to work with you. He was like your other father yes?"

"I guess so." I turned away.

"This must hurt you more then the last did?"

"A little." I looked up and remembered something. "What was Tim's little friends name again?"

"Skylar or Silica?"

"Silica that's it! That was one of Haley's kids!"

"You don't think?"

"It might be the same girl, she was the only Silica I knew." I jumped up. "We have to go find her." Starfire grabbed my hand. I turned and looked into her eyes again. We both looked into each others eyes. We leaned, and we both went to our right. Our lips met and it seemed like magic. Every time I kissed her, it was always nice but, but this was a different feeling. I suppose I was wanting comfort and she could give it to me, but, I remember I just liked it. It started to get hot in my room so I stripped my shirt off. Starfire looked at me for a moment, then she smiled. Huh, I had a six pack, I had never realized it before but, I did. We started to kiss again, but it was different, we were aggressive. We fell onto my bed and I put my hand threw her hair and felt it. It was silky and clean, she smelled good. I just kept kissing her and her the same. Next thing I know, I see Starfire stripping off her shirt and Bra. But it didn't matter for some reason, I don't know if it was the heat of the moment but we just kept kissing. I felt her silk skin against my chest and grabbed her back and pulled her closer. We just kept kissing and wouldn't stop. Then her hand grabbed my mask and slowly took it off. She dropped it on the ground. We opened her eyes and stopped kissing. She was on top of me. I lifted up and she just kept looking at me.

"This is the first time I've seen your eyes." She said. I blinked. My eyes, they were green. I remember. I was Dick then. I was just a human. "They are green."

"I know." She leaned toward me again and we started to kiss. That's when I stopped her. "I don't think we're ready to go to that level." She nodded. Starfire and I then put our tops back on and looked at each other.

"I like your eyes Robin, uh, I mean Dick." We blushed. I put my mask back on. I kissed her one more time before we went out of my room.


	13. I'm sorry

**CHAPTER 13-I'M SORRY.**

We went downstairs to find our friends making supper. Cy and BB were arguing as usual about tofu and meat, and Raven just sat there amused how they always argue about it. They all looked up then. We smiled at them. They looked at us strangely.

"Why are you all happy?" BB asked. I looked at Star and she looked back.

"No reason." I said. BB didn't get it, none of them really got it. I went to the fridge and got a saved sandwich I had made and put it in my bag. I got some water as well. Everyone stared at me.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"I have some catching up to do." She looked at me funny.

"What? With who? You just saw someone-" Cy elbowed BB before he could finish.

"I just have things to do Ok?" They nodded. I went outside and rode away on my motorcycle. I finally reached Wayne mansion when I heard a cry.

"WHAT?!?!?! NO!!!!!!! That's no true! I won't believe it!!! It's not true!!!" It was a girl. Silica, definitely Silica. I jumped off my Cycle and ran to the door.

"I'm so sorry Silica, but it just happened." Bruce said. I peeked through the side window of the door. They were standing in the living room.

"But it's not fair! Who did it? Who?!?!"

"We don't know."

"How can you not know? They killed my father! My father! It was hard enough having divorced parents! Now someone killed my dad? I hate my mom! Why couldn't they kill her instead?"

"Don't say that Silica! You don't mean it!" Tim spoke up.

"Like heck I don't!" They just kept arguing. That's when I rang the doorbell. Bruce looked up and walked over to the door. He opened it to find me standing there.

"Uh, Hi." He was shocked I was there. Truly, so was I. He looked behind himself then back at me.

"This isn't a good time to want to argue with me Robin." I stared at him.

"I'm not here to argue with you." He looked at me surprised. He moved out of the way so I could come in. I saw Silica crying her eyes out on Tim's shoulder and Tim just staring at me surprised as well. We went into the Kitchen where I sat down. It looked exactly like how I remembered it. Memories of my childhood flashed in my head. I had a good time when I was a kid here. Bruce closed the Kitchen door to shut out the cries of Silica.

"She's going to stay the night here for comfort. Her mother didn't want to be near her."

"Tough life?" He nodded.

"Seems like I just attract those type of kids." I chuckled.

"Yeah." We were quiet. I happened to look up at the kitchen window to see a piece of pottery. I smiled and walked up to it. "I remember this. I made it in the 6th grade." Bruce nodded. It was a little cup thing. I had put a smiley face, angry face, sad face, and a surprised face on it. It was blue all around and red on the inside.

"You used to walk up to me and hold up the face with the mood you were in. I would always chuckle a little, but I knew you didn't like that." I chuckled then.

"Yeah and I used to run around with it acting like I was crazy or something." We both laughed a little. We got quiet again. "Why'd you keep this all these years?" I said turning to him. He took it and put it back on the counter.

"Because you were my son Dick." I was surprised. Never threw all the years I had lived with him had I ever thought he thought of me like a son. Great, now it put more pressure on me. I looked down to the ground, then back at him.

"I'm sorry." He stared at me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk and I just held a grudge to you all this time, for that, I am sorry." Bruce smiled.

"Well, I never thought." That's when we hugged. Actually hugged. I don't remember the last time I had hugged him. It kind of made me uncomfortable; I was still a boy, and a teenager. I still wasn't all for hugs, unless it was from Starfire. I think he got the vibe and we stopped hugging. I took my mask off then and smiled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! WATCH OUT!" We heard Silica screaming when we heard gunshots go off. Screams went everywhere. I could here Tim trying to put up a fight with them. I could here them scrambling around trying to get away. We were about to go out as I put my mask back on, when these people just barge in and start shooting everything that's in the kitchen. We duck down but I hear guns going off and Bruce isn't beside me. I look up to see if he was still standing, but he was gone. The hit men were still there though and shooting. They stopped for a moment trying to figure out where Bruce had gone.

"Where'd the old man go?" The tallest one asked.

"I don't see him!" The shorter one said. They stared at me and pointed their guns right at my head.

"Where'd the man go buddy?" They were serious about this.

"I don't know. Why do you want him?" I replied.

"None of your business!"

"Who are you anyways boy? Don't you know it's dangerous to be playing with the big guys?" That taller one said. I stared at him.

"I-am-not-a-KID!" I jumped up and kicked both of them in the faces. They were knocked back and stared at me.

"You're going to regret that." They said. They lifted up their guns when they were knocked over frontward. They dropped their guns on the floor and turned around. Batman. They were shocked and filled with terror.

"N-number 7?" That shorter one asked.

"What n-number 8?" the taller one replied.

"Did you know the Batman was still alive?" #7 shook his head no. "Me neither." Batman just stared them down. "Listen, if you'll just let us go, then everything will be alright." It's that, when I noticed he had a hold of the gun and lifted it up quickly toward him. "Like this!" He then shot it 3 times, I thought Batman would be Ok, next thing I know, he's falling to the ground. I never thought it was a good idea to put yourself on the streets without a bullet proof vest. But, I never thought Batman could die by the bullet. Batman was invincible, wasn't he? He couldn't die, could he? I just see his body flail to the ground, I think about the other times of all this week. That man with his son, Haley with his daughters, and now Bruce, with his boys. He did have boys, even if they weren't biological, he was our father. Those two hit men laugh then throw a note at me as they ran out the building.

"But he ain't for long!" They said as they drove away. I just sit there, right beside a limp body of the only man that ever really called me son. Besides my real dad, but he took me in and gave me a place to stay. He made me his sidekick; he made sure I was always protected, even when I didn't agree with him. He only did it because he cared for me. And what do I do? I got mad at him over something stupid and go and let him get killed. I see him die right in front of me. That's when I lost it. And stood up and started thrashing everything that wasn't already broken. I stopped when I saw that piece of pottery, crushed. It had been shot and was spread all over the window counter in pieces. The sad face was staring right at me. I started to cry when I saw that, that was how I felt. Alfred ran into he kitchen and saw the scene and grabbed me away.

"NO!!!" I yelled. "Alfred, this is my fault! My fault!"

"Oh stop it Richard! It is not!"

"Yes it is! I interfered with the main mans plans so he killed Bruce! He killed him!"

"Master Richard, he is not dead!" I stopped.

"What?"

"He is dieing, but is not dead." I was relieved, then there was still a chance. "We must get him to the hospital!" I nodded. Silica and Tim came in there to help us get him into the limo. They were scratched a little, but were ok.

We finally got him to the hospital and we had to explain everything, of course we took off his Batman suit before we got him in there. Hit men came to kill and yadde, yadde ya. They just needed to aid to him. I had called my friends to come and pick me up. I had been doing that a lot lately. It wasn't fair though! Everywhere I went some drama was going on. And lately, it all ended up in death. But Bruce was going to be Ok. The doctors said so. He had been shot near the heart, but luckily it didn't hit it. I just kept thinking of that pottery though. It was just a stupid piece of pottery, why did I care? I guess it was because he had kept it all these years, then those stupid gun mean had to go and break it. I remembered those dudes threw a note at me, so I looked at it. It read: _Dear Robin,_

_Seems I have found out a little secret of yours. You are very close to Bruce aren't you Richard Grayson?_ I cringed at this, darn he knew. _Well, now that I know who you are, and you know that I'm after you, you better watch your back, and anybody's that you love. The old man, your so called brother, your friends. I could attack anybody. Oh, you might want to protect the rest of Haley's entourage and Skylar as well. I can tell you care about their safety yes? Well, I'm going to kill them, and you as well. Take care._

_P.S: I know who you are but you still don't know who I am._ I threw the note in the garbage and slammed my fist on the wall. He was right. He knew everything about me, but I knew nothing about him. It couldn't be Slade. He wouldn't be so amateur about this. He's all into videos, not letters or notes. Who was it? And now, I have to do something about Tim, Silica, Alfred, and even Bruce before they were all killed. Bruce was already injured and had to stay in the hospital for a little while. Now this man was out to kill him, and me too. I had to do something.


	14. Don't Die

**CHAPTER 14- DON'T DIE**

I sighed and looked at Bruce one last time before I headed out. I turned to Alfred and said,

"Take care of him Alfie, he's the last person I got." Alfred stared at me.

"I'm sorry to disagree Master Robin but what about your friends?" I looked at him.

"They don't trust me anymore."

"Then earn it back." He stared into my eyes. "When you were still training as a young ward, Master Bruce had come up to me. You were an ambitious young fellow, and that day had not wanted to listen to orders. As I recall, you said 'I can do it myself now, I know all the tricks.'" I looked down. "That night when you two went out on patrol, the joker had gotten loose. Of course you all were on the scene, but something went wrong. Master Bruce had told you to wait until he had hit the joker and then you'd do your job, but alas, you went first." Alfred stared at me more.

"Well, nothing happened, did it?"

"I don't expect you to remember this, it was quite a blow you had gotten, but yes, the Joker took a bat and hammered it into your head." I cringed at that moment.

"So, what happened?"

"Master Bruce took you in his arms and ran." I had my eyes wide opened. I was most surprised.

"He ran away from a fight?"

"No, no Master Robin he didn't **run away** from a fight, he ran with you in his arms from a death trap. He wouldn't stop running as I recall, not until he got you into the hospital. You see Master Robin, if he had stayed and fought the Joker, you wouldn't be here right now." I was shocked and looked down and back at Bruce.

"So he saved my life, he's done that a lot. Why is this one story so important?"

"Because Master Robin, you didn't listen. You must listen to what people say and maybe then, maybe someday, you will understand that when you listen and hear them out, they care for you." I was confused.

"So, you're saying I should listen to what my friends are saying?" He nodded.

"It might be rough right now, but the key words are tone-of-voice." I looked and stared at Alfred for a long time. "Master Bruce will be mighty fine young sir, it's yourself you should be worried about. And not because you're being hunted down by a deranged killer, and not physically, but emotionally, and mentally. As you kids say, check yourself." He smiled and turned away from me. Right then, I realized that maybe I wasn't alone in this, that maybe my friends were worried about me because I was their friend, not because they didn't trust me. I smiled back at Alfred and looked at the row of my friends. There was Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Tim, Silica, and Skylar. I had friends, and that made me more wanting to find this maniac.

"Titans and you three kids, I am terribly sorry, but I must do this alone. I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"But-"

"I don't care, I'm going now." I said interrupting Tim. They all nodded as I went on my journey.


End file.
